Your Guardian Angel
by annalyssa13
Summary: Could a simple fight change everything? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the need to write a sad story. This is the result of me watching "A Walk To Remember" too many times the other day. Not really to pleased with the way I wrote the ending, if you think you have a better way to rewrite the ending, please feel free to send me a message.

I cried while writing this. Like a literally bawled my eyes out. I'm so cool.....not.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With A Chance" or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song "Your Guardian Angel" *tear*

* * *

(Sonny's P.O.V.)

This didn't have to happen to him. Why did he interfere? That should be me lying on that hospital bed fighting for my life, not him. He can be so stupid sometimes. Then again, so could I. I should've never done what I did. Look what that stupid fight caused.

_(Earlier that day)_

"Chad!" I screamed with the coldest tone I had, "You promised! You promised this would never happen again! We're done! Over! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Sonny! Please! We were just rehearsing!" He screamed back at me.

"Oh please! That excuse is so over used with you!"

Tears, tears, and more tears. Flowing from both of our eyes.

"Sonny, please," He said reaching for my hand, which I pulled back from him.

"No Chad. I'm done with you."

With that I ran through the doors of the studio, through the parking lot, down the street ready to cross at the intersection, what I didn't know was that Chad was following me, and another thing I didn't know was that as I was crossing the street the lights changed, and a giant 18 wheeler was headed straight towards me.

The last thing I heard was Chad shouting, "SONNY!", and then a rough push against my back. Then my head connected with the hard concrete.

----

I woke up to sounds of people screaming, loud sirens, and cops telling people to back away from the scene of the accident.

'_Scene of the accident? What accident?' _I thought.

My eyes fluttered open to see what they were talking about. I saw multiple ambulances and cops cars. And about 10 feet in front of me, was a big puddle of blood.

"She's coming around," Said a voice that sounded close to me. I looked in the direction of the voice to see a paramedic.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up.

The paramedic gently pushed my shoulders down, "Don't sit up, you may a concussion. There was an accident that one the people at Condor Studios was involved in."

"Who was it?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

Those 3 simple little words started the waterworks and broke my heart.

----

(Chad's P.O.V.)

"Mackenzie, I love you," Portlyn said in a sickly sweet voice.

We were rehearsing for this week's episode of Mackenzie Falls.

"I love you too," I said, staying in character.

That's when our characters were supposed to kiss. But I had told Portlyn beforehand that I didn't want to do it. But it looks as if she forgot every word I said. She basically attacked me with her lips. That's when Sonny, my beautiful girlfriend, walked in.

"Chad...." She said, barely audible.

"Sonny wait!" I said as she walked away.

As soon as we both reached the hallway she turned to me and yelled, in her coldest tone, "Chad! You promised! You promised this would never happen again. We're done! Over! I don't want to this anymore!"

"Sonny! Please! We were just rehearsing!" I screamed back at her.

"Oh please! That excuse is so over used with you!"

Now she was crying. And my eyes were beginning to betray me.

"Sonny, please," I said as I reached for her hand, which she automatically pulled away from me.

"No Chad. I'm done with you."

Then she turned away and started running. I automatically started running after her, chasing her through the doors, the parking lot, and down the street. She was still crying. She was about to cross the intersection when the lights changed, I started running faster as a big 18 wheeler came speeding towards her. It was getting closer. I was within 10 feet of her, so close. I yelled "SONNY!" and roughly pushed her back to get her out of the way. I saw her head connect with the ground. I was about to go get her when I felt blinding pain as something much bigger connected with me.

----

(Sonny's P.O.V.)

Even after insisting that I was okay, I still had to go to the hospital and get checked out for any signs of head trauma. All I really wanted to do was to go and see Chad.

"Well, doesn't look like anything too serious, just a minor concussion, but I suggest you stay here overnight for observation," The doctor said as he walked into my hospital room.

"When can I go and see Chad," I asked, not caring about the stupid test results.

"Sonny, Chad is in very critical condition, we're not sure he's going to make through the night."

"Well, can I at least go say goodbye?" I asked, with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yes, you may. Follow me."

He started to walk out of my room and led me to Chad's room. He opened the door to let me in and closed it behind me to give me some privacy.

I looked over at Chad. He looked so broken and fragile. Stitches, casts, and bandages covered him. I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to his bed.

I felt like crap looking at him. This didn't have to happen to him. Why did he interfere? That should be me lying on that hospital bed fighting for my life, not him. He can be so stupid sometimes. Then again, so could I. I should've never done what I did. Look what that stupid fight caused.

I felt more tears welling up in my eyes. It hurt to see him so hurt.

----

(Chad's P.O.V.)

I felt so disconnected from body. I looked around and saw a big mess of things. Lots of flashing lights and sirens, paparazzi, film crew, police, and paramedics.

I saw my beautiful Sonny, my Sunshine, lying there next to a paramedic, unconscious.

I saw my mangled body, surrounded by dozens of paramedics frantically trying to find a pulse and put me back together.

It was a scene I never dreamed of seeing. That I never wanted to see.

I felt a pull of gravity dragging me upwards.

Right through clouds is where I went. I saw a tall man sitting in a very tall chair. He must be God. He looked at me cautiously and said, "Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, I wasn't expecting you. You shouldn't be here just yet."

"Am I dead?" I asked cautiously.

"Technically, yes. But you shouldn't be. "

"What do you mean?"

"Her love is what's keeping you tied to the Earth."

"You mean Sonny?"

"Yes, my child. She's waiting for you."

I felt a sudden tug of gravity. Everything was dark and I felt crappy. I realized I must be back in my body on Earth, in a hospital.

I heard crying and voice that said, "Please wake up Chad, I need you. You can't leave me." Then I felt a pair soft lips connect with mine.

Sonny. I wanted to wake up and tell her "I'm here, I'm never going to leave you." But I couldn't.

----

(Sonny's P.O.V.)

"Chad, I'm so sorry about what happened. Please forgive me," I begged, in hopes that he could hear me. I grabbed his hand, and said, "The doctor's don't think you can make Chad, but I know you can. Please come back to me. Please wake up Chad, I need you. You can't leave me."

I didn't know what else to do. I wanted him to wake up, and tell me everything's going to be okay. I kissed his lips than broke down crying. I cried harder than I've ever cried before.

I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked up at Chad in disbelief as his face started to regain colour. His eyes started to flutter open and my heart skipped a beat.

"Chad?" I asked cautiously.

"Sonny..." He said, in barely a whisper.

"Chad you're awake!" I elated.

He smiled at me and my heart fluttered, he was okay! He was truly okay.

"Yes, I'm okay. Now keep your voice down. I don't want the doctors to hear and ruin the moment."

Typical Chad.

"Did I really get hit by a car?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Okay, I just had to make sure that I wasn't going crazy. You want to know something?"

"Sure."

"When I saw that truck coming for you, the chorus from "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was going through my head."

"And how does the chorus go?"

He started singing, "'I will never let you fall, I'll be standing up with you forever, I'll be with you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.'"

I started crying again, "That's beautiful Chad."

"So are you," He said sweetly, "Are you going to kiss me or just sit there looking at me all day?"

I laughed at him and leaned over to give him a kiss.

I was so glad that I had my Chad back.

* * *

Did I make you cry??? If I did I'm sorry. If not.... You're a very strong person.

Please, Please, Please review. Your reviews make me smile. :D


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Okay, well, this chapter is the result of my best friend reading this story and asking me to write another chapter for it for her birthday. And I figured well why not put it online! And I know some of the things you're about to read in this story are impossible, but it's allllllllllll good! This is my story and if I wanna make happy, then gosh darnit I'll make it happy! :D

Anywho, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters, I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

(Sonny's P.O.V)

Suddenly monitors started beeping, Chad's smile faded, and his features calmed. Doctors came rushing in calling out to the nurses to remove me from the room. Two nurses came up to me and grabbed my arms and started to drag me out of the room. My natural reaction was to fight back and resist.

"No! No! Let me stay! He needs me! Please!" I shouted, newly formed tears already threatening to spill over.

"I'm so sorry Miss. Monroe, but you can't," A nurse named Mary said as she pulled me out of the room.

"But I-I ... I need to be ... i-in there ... w-w-with Chad." I said as the sobs racked through my body.

"I know honey, it'll be okay."

"No ... it won't," The sobs were starting to slow down.

The nurse, Mary, pulled me into a hug, her feeble attempts at trying to comfort me weren't working at all.

A few minutes later the doctor finally emerged from Chad's room.

"There's good news and bad news. Good news, we were able to revive Mr. Cooper," the doctor said.

My heart fluttered, he was okay!

"Bad news," he continued, "we had to put him into a medically induced coma. Because his heart was trying too hard to keep up with the rest of his body."

I broke, every little piece of me broke.

"Can I ... can I go see him?" I hesitantly asked the doctor.

"Yes you may."

As I got up, I suspected the worst, and as I walked through the door, the worst is what I got.

He was hooked up to so many monitors. There were IV's and wires everywhere. Casts and bandages covering a good portion of his broken body.

I slowly walked towards his bed, hoping my body would realize that this is all just a dream. But sadly, I was still stuck in this depressing hospital room, looking at my broken, fragile boyfriend.

As I approached his bed, I reached for his hand and he reached back as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Chad!" I shouted as I closed the small gap between us with a hug, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Ow ... careful babe," he said I a rough, course voice.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you're okay!" I said pulling away from the hug, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" Chad asked, he voice still rough.

"Of course you can."

"While I was out, I had a talk with God."

"God?"

"Mhm. When I met him he said he wasn't ready to see me yet and that I shouldn't be dead yet. He also said a part of the reason I was still alive after the accident was because you're love is what's keeping me tied to this Earth. So don't stop loving me. Ever."

"I couldn't ever stop loving you," I said as I leaned down to kiss him.

That kiss was magical. It was one of those kisses that you never wanted to end.

When we pulled away Chad said, "I love you."

Those three magical words are some of the greatest things I've ever heard.

"I love you too."

He smiled at me and that smile just meant the world to me, because I knew that he was truly okay... and mine forever.

* * *

Please, Please, Please review! Your reviews make me smile!

Yeah, see that little button down there? Press it and tell me what you thought of the chapter!


End file.
